His Prince
by CyberSupernatural
Summary: It was the only promise he'd ever broken. Companion piece to His Knight.


**Disclaimer : **Not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while and promise to put them back in good condition. Reasonable.

**A/n : **I know I should be concentrating on Friends That Count but this little idea was stuck in my head and wouldn't let go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**His Prince**

Dean knows he has to keep his eyes on the road. He knows that it's dark and he's the one driving, the one with the _responsibility_, so he has to keep his eyes on the road and _concentrate. _But the waves of pain emmating from Sammy's slumped frame are drawing his eyes away from the damn road everytime and Sam's head is on his shoulder, brown, tousled hair tickling Dean's neck. He's probably asleep but Dean's not and he doesn't think he ever will because he broke a promise.

He broke a promise he made to _Sammy. _Not just to anyone. _Sammy_. And that makes it worse.

Apart from the broken statement a couple of hours back, Sam hasn't moved, he hasn't said anything else and Dean thinks he'll burst, this awful silence is killing him.

_"I take too much from you."_

It was so broken and sad, as if Sam didn't know how much he meant to Dean, how much Dean was willing to give up, _had already given up_, for him. And all of it with a smile and no words or thoughts of regret.

Something rises in Dean's throat, something he felt only when his fist connected with Sam's mouth, something like betrayal, and Dean tries, he desperately tries, to push it away, but he doesn't really succeed because, damn it all, after all's been said and done, he's broken a promise. Never mind that Sam had asked it out of him in a drunken haze, it was still a _promise_, and he'd broken it.

Dean knows it was the right thing to do - Sam hadn't turned darkside, he was possessed. It was the right thing. He'd done the right thing.

_But what about next time?_

Dean knows that he wouldn't be able to do it. He'd hold the gun to his little brother's head, but he wouldn't shoot. He wouldn't be able to shoot, because Sam's still Sammy, wide eyed and innocent, the little kid Dean has to protect because the world is bad - that much was established at Stanford.

Stanford.

Dean wonders if Sam still wants to go back. Maybe, after the yellow-eyed demon is finished - he's gonna make that son-of-a-bitch pay - he'll go back to the college and live his normal life, just like Dean wanted him to. Just like Dean had always wanted him to.

And it wouldn't _matter_, because Sammy'd be happy, hopefully.

No, Dean wouldn't do it, because what he'd be shooting wouldn't be his baby brother, his prince, anymore. If there was even a shred of his little boy in there somewhere - he wouldn't do it.

His thoughts wander to the time when Dad was telling Sammy about the things in the dark, the things that were hurting people, the things Sammy _shouldn't know_ about. He remembers a dark anger shooting through him, a sudden need to gather Sammy into his arms and run. He also remembers the look in Sammy's eyes - scared - and it only disappeared when his eyes rested on Dean.

Sam's head shifts a little on his shoulder and Dean instinctively tightens his arm around him. Sam needs to stay near him now, so Dean can protect him from whatever the hell's coming.

Whatever the hell Sam's going to become.

Dean knows he won't let it happen.

Dean knows he'll give up anything to keep Sam safe, to keep Sam happy - and the thought frightens him. Just a bit.

He starts a little as Sam's hand reaches up and plays with his amulet. He hadn't known he was awake. How long had Sam been awake?

"Sammy?"

"Do you want me to drive?"

No, he hadn't expected Sam to ask him that, but after all, sometimes the prince does raise his sword for his knight, right?

"You're not tired?"

He feels Sam's smile press into his shoulder," Nope. Pull over."

And as they exchange places, Dean catches sight of Sam's eyes in the dark and he grins brightly because, maybe they're fractured, maybe they're broken a little beyond repair, maybe they're completely insane, maybe he's gonna end up alone like he's always feared, but Sam's here with him, Sam's _here_, and they're gonna be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n : **I'm now taking requests, so if you have an idea mail me!

Reviews are like cake! You can never get enough!


End file.
